Walk Forward
by Tokaaxdd
Summary: Soul Y Maka Han Ido A Una Misión Muy Peligrosa, Soul Esta En Graves Problemas Y Maka Lo Salva, Arriesgando Su Vida Llevándola A La Muerte. Soul Ha Perdido A Su Compañera, Amiga Y Novia, A La Persona Que Más Ama En Su Vida Y Piensa Que Ha Sido Por Culpa Suya. Sus Amigos Intentan Ayudarlo Pero No Funciona Mucho, Alguien Le Hará Saber Que Todo Lo Que Paso Fue En Vano. /[Primer Fic]/


**Hoolito Minna-San o3o! Un Placer Conocerlos /owo/ Bueno, Os Eh Traído Aquí Mi Primer Fic [Antes No Había Escrito, Por.. Bueno Metida En Páginas, Chateando Y Mucha Escuela, Problemas, Etc Etc e.e] Espero Les Guste Mucho, Más Información Al Final De Fic. Arigatou Gozaimazu ^w^ Un "SoMa" nwn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo En Las Calles De Death City ooO<strong>

**Soul Pov**

A Veces Piensas, Que Todo A Tu Alrededor No Es Nada Más Que Basura. Sigues Viviendo, Pero Aún Así No Puedes Olvidar A Esa Persona, Que Falleció Para Salvar Tu Vida, Viéndola Morir Delante De Tus Ojos, Maka Albarn Era Una De Aquellas Personas Más Importantes Para Mí, Una Chica Que Jamás Podré Olvidar, Su Hermosa Sonrisa, Una Chica Que No Se Da Por Vencida Y Sigue Levantándose, No Importaba Cuán Herida Estaba Seguía Y Seguía, Tal Vez Pueda Ser Muy Testaruda, Peleabamos La Mayoría De Las Veces Por Estupideces, Era Molesta En Algunos Casos, Pero.. Ella Era Mi Técnica A La Cuál Amaba.. No.. Sigo Amándola, Pero.. Después De Verla Morir, Por Algo Que Ha Sido Mi Culpa. No Puedo Seguir, No Soy Fuerte Como Ella, Tampoco Tengo Valor. Ella Creía Que Era Fuerte, En Realidad.. No Lo Soy Y No Lo Eh Sido. Solamente Le Eh Causado Tantos Problemas Y Cuándo Vamos A Una Misión Juntos, Como Arma Y Técnico, Como Una Pareja. Ella... Muere. Aún Asi.. ¿Ella Podrá Perdonarme?.

Iba Vagando Por Las Calles, No Sabía Que Hacer De Mi Vida Ahora Sin Maka. Así Que Decidí Salir A Respirar Un Poco De Aire Fresco Como Me Había Dicho Kid, Todos Me Apoyaron Durante La Muerte De Maka, Ellos Siguen Avanzando Mientras Que Yo Sigo Atascado En Este Maldito Camino, Sin Poder Levantarme.

-Todo Esto A Sido Mi Culpa...¿No? -Murmura Mientras Sigue Caminando De Baja Mirada Y Las Personas Pasan A Los Lados Mirando Un Poco Al Joven Que Se Veía Cabizbajo-

Si Yo.. Pudiera Haber Sido Más Fuerte Y Darme De Valor, Hubiera Podido Salvarla A Ella Y A Mí Y Seguir Nuestra Vida, Todo Es Muy Vacío. Ahora Nada Me Importa, Más Que La Muerte.

**Kid Pov**

Todo A Estado Muy Desolado, Todos Seguimos Siendo Los Mismos. Excepto Soul, El Fue El Más Afectado De Todos Nosotros, Pero No Podemos Hacer Casi Nada Para Ayudarlo. Debe Darse Cuenta Que Lo Que A Hecho Maka Es Por Su Bien, Para Salvarlo Por Que Lo Ama. Todo Esto A Sido En Vano, Todos La Extrañamos No Solamente Él, Queremos Que Vuelva Pero Lo Hecho Ya Esta Hecho Y No Ahí Nada Que Pueda Cambiarlo. Yo Se Qué Para Soul Y Todos Nosotros Es Difícil, Aceptar Esta Dura Realidad De Perder A Maka. Se Que Ella Era Muy Importante Para El Equipo, Ella... Nos Daba Mucho Valor, Para Seguir Luchando. Pero... Maka Ya No Esta Aquí.

Me Dirigí Al Departamento De Soul Para Ver Como Estaba, Cuándo Llegué Toque La Puerta Pero Nadie Respondía, Me Preocupé Un Poco Al Ver Por La Ventana, Las Luces Estaban Apagadas, No Se Oía Ningún Ruido Dentro Del Departamento, Intenté Forzar La Puerta Hasta Que Pude Abrirla Al Fin Dándole Una Patada A La Puerta Tirándola Al Suelo. Caminé Por El Interior De Todo El Departamento, La Cocina, Los Cuartos, El Baño, La Sala.. Buscando A Soul, Pero No Lo Encontré Por Ninguna Parte.  
>En Ese Momento Fue Cuándo Empece A Preocuparme Más Por Él, Llame A Los Chicos Por Celular Para Que Me Ayudarán A Buscar A Soul.<p>

En Cuánto Nos Reunimos Fuera De La Casa De Soul, Fuimos Buscando Por Cada Lugar De La Ciudad. Y Después Nos Reunimos Esperando En El Mismo Lugar.

-Chicos.. ¿Alguno De Ustedes A Logrado Encontrarlo? -Mientras Miraba A Los Demás, Ninguno Respondía Y Miré Atentamente.. Y Vi Que No Estaba Black Star Con Nosotros...¿Quizás El Lo Ha Encontrado o Lo Seguirá Buscando?- Y Black Star?

-No Estaba Contigo, Tsubaki..- Decía Liz Mientras Miraba A Tsubaki Quien Se Encontraba Preocupada Por Su Compañero-

-No.. Pensaba Que Estaba Con Ustedes, El Había Olfateado Algo Hace Un Rato Cuándo Nos Separamos, Lo Vi Irse Por Allí..-Señala Un Camino A La Izquierda-

-No Me Digas Qué.. Tal Vez, Encontró A Soul.. En El Bosque.. -Dijo El Shinigami Mientras Habría Los Ojos En Grande-

-¿Ahí Un Bosque En Death City? -Preguntó Curiosa La Mayor De Las Thompson A Su Técnico-

-Sí, ¿Nadie Fue Por Ahí? -Kid Miro A Todos y Ellos Negaron Con La Cabeza-

-Nee~.. Entonces..¡¿Que Estamos Esperando?! ¡Vamos Vamos Onee-Chan~! ¡Vamos Chicos~!-Decía Patty Contenta Mientras Tomaba Del Brazo A Lizz Y La Jalaba Hasta El Camino Que Guiaba Al Bosque-

-E-Esta Bien Patty, Tranquila. Vamos Con Calma..-

-Entonces, Vamos A Buscar A Black Star y Soul..-Dijo Tsubaki Con Su Voz Preocupada Y Todos Asintieron Mientras Caminaban-

**Black Star Pov**

Encontré A Soul En Un Bosque Sentado En Un Tronco Al Lado De Una Pequeña Laguna, Estaba Un Poco Oscuro, No Quería Acercarme, Como Había Dicho Kid El Necesitaba Comprender La Realidad, Por La Muerte De Maka.  
>Iba A Decirles A Los Demás Que Lo Había Encontrado, Pero Posiblemente El Ya No Estaría Aquí, Así Que Decidí Vigilarlo Por Mi Mismo. Estuve Unos Minutos Observándolo y Vi Que Sus Labios Se Movían, Al Parecer El Estaba Hablando Consigo Mismo, Quería Escuchar Lo Que Hablaba Y Me Acerqué Entre Unos Arbustos A Unos Centímetros De Soul. Apenas Pude Escuchar Algunas Palabras, Haciéndose Responsable De La Muerte De Maka, Que Todo Lo Que Había Ocurrido Fue Su Culpa, Que Si El No Hubiera Ido A Esa Peligrosa Misión Con Maka Ella Seguiría Viva Y Que El Preferiría Estar Muerto Y Que Maka Siga Viviendo En Su Lugar, Lo Cuál Me Hacia Enojar Cada Vez Más.. El Cree.. Que Si Maka Estuviera En Su Lugar ¿Ella Estaría Feliz, Después De La Muerte De Soul? ¿Que Todo Sería Mejor Para Todos? ¿Todo Seguiría Bien? Pues, Esta Equivocado.. Por Que Las Cosas No Son Así.<p>

**Soul Pov**

-¿Por Que Te Has Ido? -Murmura Y De Sus Ojos Empiezan A Caer Lágrimas- Todo Esto.. Es Culpa Mía, Por Llevarte A Esa Misión Arriesgada Convenciéndote, Si Tan Solo Tu Estuvieras Ahora A Mi Lado, No Te Dejaría Ir Jamás. Eh Fallado, Como Amigo, Como Arma Y Como Novio.. -Aprieta Sus Dientes Al Igual Que Sus Puños-

-_Soul...-_

-Eh? -Abre Los Ojos En Grande Mientras Mira A Su Alrededor, ¿O Se Ilusionó Con Oír La Voz De Maka.. O Tal Vez De Verdad Fue Ella, Quién Lo Llamaba?- Maka..-Murmura y Se Levanta Del Tronco- Maka! -Grita-

-_Estoy Aquí, Soul..-_

-Siente Que Le Tocan Su Hombro Y Se Da Vuelta Rápidamente Viendo A Maka Que Emite Brillos Dorados Y La Ilumina Algunos Rayos Del Sol, Al Igual Que El Lugar Haciéndolo Mucho Más Bello- Maka..-Sonríe Mientras De Sus Ojos Recorren Lágrimas Y Extiende Su Mano Hacia Ella Para Poder Tocarla, Pero La Mano La Traspasa Y La Saca- Q-Q-Qué..?

-_Lo Siento Mucho, Soul.. Pero, Eh Venido Aquí Para Poder Hablar Contigo..-_

-E-Entiendo, Que Sucede?..-La Mira-

-_Yo Quiero Decirte, Que No Quiero Que Tu Estés Mal Por Causa De Mi Muerte. Te Eh Estado Viendo Todo Este Tiempo, Y A Los Demás También, Ellos Han Estado Esforzándose Al Máximo Para Poder Verte Feliz, Quiero Que Sepas.. Que Mi Muerte No Ha Sido Y Jamás Fue Tu Culpa, Yo.. Eh Arriesgado Mi Vida Para Salvarte, Quería Seguir Estando Viva.. Pero..-_

-Pero.. Yo.. Yo Quiero Seguir Adelante Junto A Ti, Tan Difícil Es.. Pedir Eso?.. -Baja La Mirada-

-_Yo También Quisiera, De Verdad..! Pero, Ya No Hay Marcha Atrás, Solo Quiero Que Sigas Tu Vida. Que Sigas La Vida Que Te Eh Salvado, Y Que No La Desperdicies En Esto, No Quiero Verte Triste, Frustrado, Enojado, Étc.. Quiero Ver.. Que Sigas Tu Vida Tal Y Cómo Es, Tienes Que Abrir Los Ojos Y Reaccionar Hacia La Realidad, Yo Se Que Es Duro Aceptarlo Pero Debes Seguir Adelante, Cueste Lo Que Cueste, No Importa Cuántas Heridas Tengas, Siempre Tienes Que Levantarte Y Seguir, Enfréntate Ante Tus Miedos, Hazte De Valor, Yo Se Que Tu Eres Capaz De Lograrlo.-_

Maka Yo...Y-Yo... Lo Haré..-Levanta La Mirada Con Firmeza- Lo Haré Por Ti, Y Cuándo Yo Muera.. Iré Contigo A Tu Lado ¿Oíste? -La Mira- Estaremos Juntos, Seguiré Viviendo.. Haré Lo Que Sea Por Ti..-

-_Soul...-Sus Ojos Se Ponen Llorosos Mientras De Sus Mejillas Corren Lágrimas Y Se Mantiene Con Una Sonrisa- Nunca Pude Estar Más Orgullosa De Ti.. Sabes? Me Hizo.. Muy Feliz Haberte Conocido, Por Que Ese Día.. Fue El Mejor Día De Toda Mi Vida.. Recuerda Que Nunca Debes Rendirte, Lo Único Que Tienes Que Hacer.. Es Caminar Hacia Adelante, Soul... Y..-Su Cuerpo De Pies A Cabeza Empieza A Desaparecer-_

¡Maka! -Grita Y Intenta Abrazarla-

-_Te Estaré Esperando Siempre.. Gracias.. Te Amo Soul Evans..-Su Cuerpo Desaparece Dejando Los Brillos De Las Lágrimas De Maka Volando Al Aire Mientras Soul Quedo Parado Con La Mirada En Alto-_

-Maka.. Te Prometo Que Seguiré Viviendo Hasta El Fin De Mi Muerte, Tu Solo Espera Allí.. Que Pronto Estaremos Juntos De Nuevo.. No Me Rendiré Tan Fácil.. Te Lo Prometo! -Grita Al Aire Y Escucha Pasos Detrás De Él- Eh? -Se Da Media Vuelta Viendo A Sus Amigos Llorando- Chicos..-

Los Chicos Solamente Se Quedaron Mirando, Hasta Que Vinieron Hacia Mí Y Me Abrazaron.. Me Sentía Feliz, Sabiendo Que Tengo Amigos Que Me Apoyan, Seguiré Viviendo Por Maka Y Por Mi Familia Mis Amigos.. Mis Grandes Amigos.. Me Esforzaré Y Le Mostraré A La Vida.. Que Este Reto, Lo Voy A Ganar Yo.. Que No Podrá Controlarme Más Para No Seguir Y Quedarme Atascado, Seguiré Adelante Siempre..

**Después De Unos Años**

Yo.. Aún Seguía Con Mi Vida, Seguía Viviendo Y Siguiendo Adelante.. Todos Nos Esforzamos Juntos, Algunos Se Volvieron Pareja.. Sigo Pensando En Ella, No Me Eh Enamorado Estos Años.. Por Que A La Única Mujer Que Amo En Esta Vida, Fue Nada Más Ni Nada Menos Que Maka, Ella Es La Única Para Mí. Nunca La Eh Olvidado, Eh Ido A Su Tumba Miles De Veces A Verla, Hablarle Y Dejarle Flores.. Le Cuento Todo Lo Que Ha Pasado Este Tiempo, Tal Vez Ella Esté En El Cielo, Pero Aún Así.. La Siento Muy Cerca, Que Esta A Mi Lado.. Junto A Mí. Sigue Esperando Maka.. Sigue Esperando Que Muy Pronto Iré Contigo.

_**"A Veces Las Personas Tienen Que Arriesgar Su Vida, Para Salvar La Vida De Las Personas Que Más Amas En Tu Vida.**_  
><em><strong>Las Personas Que Son Importantes Para Ti, Y Las Cuáles No Deben Desperdiciar Su Vida Por La Persona Que A Fallecido Para Salvarloa ."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y Bueno, Este A Sido Mi Fic. Muchas Gracias Por Leer c:<br>Espero Le Haya Gustado, Me Eh Inspirado Mucho En Esto.. Por Favor, Dejen Sus Bellos Reviews, Las Críticas Son Aceptadas Para Ayudarme A Mejorar -w- Igual Tendré Más Tiempo Para Seguir Escribiendo Ya Que Ando Con Vacaciones ^^ Bueno Eso Era Todo  
>Hasta La Próxima. o3o<br>**  
><strong>Tokaa-Chan Se Despide! ¡Besos! ewe<strong>


End file.
